Hogwarts reunion
by laughing and dreaming
Summary: Could this change Harrys life? Is it worth risking everything?
1. The letter

A big hello to Katie Leslie who is a great friend and has helped me through a lot, she may not realize this but there you go Katie (learn something new every day!). Hiyas; Sarah, Sam, Pat and Emily who actually gave me this idea and contributes a lot to my Fanfictions.  
  
Ok well here goes this story is about a Hogwarts reunion 8 years on from the 7th book so Harry, Hermione and Ron are roughly 25.  
  
"Well today went rather well don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah it went really good Harry! Im going to bed now so ill see……. Oh before I forget there was a letter for you this morning but with all the hype about Ambers birthday I forget to tell you! Good night sweetie.  
  
"Night"  
  
Harry tucked his now 3 year old daughter into bed and started to make his way down stairs. On the breakfast bar there laid a letter, something about the emerald green writing gave Harry a surge of excitement and he started to rip the envelope off just like Amber did to her cards earlier that same day. Harry read and re-reads the letter but it didn't seem to sink in.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are writing to inform you that there will be a Hogwarts school of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry reunion on April the 6th. We would like for you to attend and any immediate family is welcome to join  
in as well.  
  
You will be advised to be here at 10 am on the Saturday morning where you can meet old friends. At 12.30 there will be lunch in the great hall where you will need to sit at your old house tables and an extra table will be  
put out for family. Then to proceed lunch we will have the quidditch stadium set up to see if the pupils that were in teams have still got what it takes and for those who don't wish to participate can watch. There will be a ball in the Great hall at 9.00 onwards for those who wish to stay on. Look forward to hopefully seeing you Albus Dumbledore. Harry went to bed that night feeling really confused half of him really wanted to go to the reunion it would be good to see what everyone is doing now, but the other half of him thought it best not to go because when he left he left some people behind and if they were there it would be sure to set some sparks flying!  
  
Well do you think I should do a chapter 2 and get to the reunion? 


	2. The decision

The next morning Harry awoke with the sun dazzling brightly through the curtains, This time next week will be the Hogwarts reunion and today was the day that Harry will have to reply to Dumbledore to say whether he was going or not.  
  
"Morning, ive just got to go to the shop im leaving Amber here with you ok?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine I will probably take her to the park"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Harry had no intention to take his daughter to the park instead he intended to sit down and write his reply.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I hope you are well.  
  
Thank you for informing me on the reunion, I will be attending with my wife Elizabeth and my daughter Amber we will be there for the full day. Look forward to seeing you Harry Potter.  
  
Yes that would do he thought to himself he would go with his family and show them his old school. Harry scooped up Amber in hug and took her into the garden to play with her in the rockery.  
  
"Hey im back can you help me unpack please?"  
  
Harry went to help his wife unpack, the situation was that they weren't really getting on when Amber was 1 but they decided to stay together for her, this is what caused everything to be so awkward. This saddened Harry even though he didn't want to admit it because he used to always dream that he would have a happy family and would have made his mum and dad proud. Harry explained to Elizabeth about the reunion and she decided that she would not come and instead she would take Amber to her mums for the day. This made Harry quite angry he would have loved to show off his daughter to everyone, but then again maybe it was best this way.  
  
The week dragged on but eventually the calendar showed April the 6th, Harry left the house at 8.30 in order to make it in good time he decided not to apparate and instead he would use the Hogwarts express one last time as it was sure to be running today.  
  
Harry arrived at about half 10 he was half an hour late. The letter didn't say where he should go so he decided to go in the main way and hopefully everyone will be in the entrance. Harry found it difficult to climb the steps his legs were shaking so much he was just about to walk back down them and give up and go home when the doors burst open and there stood Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Well hello Mr. Potter you weren't just about to leave I hope, its just we havent had the pleasure of your company yet"  
  
Harry felt a tingle up his spine no matter what situation he was in Dumbledore always persuaded Harry in a direction maybe Harry would never have thought to go in, but as in many occasions it had always been the right direction.  
  
He found himself being guided into the entrance hall by Dumbledore where to Harry surprise no one seemed to be gathered in there.  
  
"Step this way please Harry"  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore into the Great hall where the room was full of chattering adults.  
  
Chapter 3 is on its way, feel free to leave your reviews there are very much appreciated. 


	3. Meeting old friends

Harry was so overcome with shock that all he could do was stare at everyone. He couldn't put these adult faces to the people he remembered, he couldn't just walk over to someone and say "hi whats your name? Mines Harry Potter do you remember me?" But Harry didn't need to go over to anyone as a female voice erupted his thoughts.  
  
"Harry? Oh my god is that you?"  
  
Harry span round automatically. There staring him in the face was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he wanted to ask if she was a veela.  
  
"Yes its me!"  
  
"Harry! Oh my god! Ive missed you so much!"  
  
At this the lady ran up to him and embraced him so hard it gave Harry breathing difficulties. When she finally let go it gave Harry a better chance to look at her. He felt as though he had lost his stomach this beautiful woman couldn't it just couldn't be one of his old best friends!?!  
  
"Is that you Hermione?"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Harry knew it was to good to be true Hermione Granger left school 2 months early and no one had heard from her since.  
  
"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else. Do you remember a girl called Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Course I do! You do remember who I am don't you Harry?"  
  
"Erm I am actually quite embarrassed that I don't."  
  
"Oh come on Harry, ok I know ive died my hair but I cant of changed that much!"  
  
Harry didn't feel like playing silly remembering games. He knew that this woman wasn't Hermione Granger so he didn't really care.  
  
"Oh come on Mr. Potter! Ok want a clue?"  
  
"What? Oh ok yeah"  
  
Harry couldn't care less that he was being rude and he was just starting to wish he never came when he saw a familiar face.  
  
"Sorry ive really got to go and see that man over there"  
  
"Ok Harry you are allowed to go and see my brother!"  
  
"Oh my god Ginny?"  
  
"Finally, well done"  
  
"Catch up in a bit. Bye."  
  
"See ya"  
  
BANG!  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't see you there, oh its all over your dress im really sorry."  
  
"Oh its only orange juice don't worry about it"  
  
Harry took one glance up at the face and knew straight away he had just collided with and spilt orange juice all over Cho Chang. Harry felt his face burn red he couldn't just walk away he had to make conversation now.  
  
"Cho hi its Harry remember me?"  
  
"Oh hi Harry"  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice that Cho didn't really want to talk to him so he made his excuses and left. He looked back to where Ron was standing earlier talking and sure enough there he was with his blazing red hair. Something about Ron was different of course he had changed but there was something else a sort of glow to him that he never had at school. Ron hadnt spotted Harry yet and Harry was debating whether to go over or not. The situation was that when Hermione mysteriously disappeared 2 months before the end of school Ron had always thought it was his fault. Harry was so confused and angry with Hermione, but she wasn't there and Ron was so he took it out on Ron and they lost contact as soon as school finished. It wasn't like Harry didn't try to contact him he went to the burrow and Mrs. Weasley told him that Ron couldn't get away from there quick enough. This wasn't a matter of going over and saying "RRRon how ya doing? Haven't seen you in years!"  
  
But it was to late Ron was now coming over to Harry.  
  
"Hiya Harry"  
  
"Ron hi"  
  
"Saw you talking to Ginny earlier, I can't believe what shes done to her hair!"  
  
"Oh yeah but it suits her though"  
  
"Listen Harry I just want to say im sorry about Hermione leaving but you've got to understand it wasn't because of me!"  
  
"How do you know that" Harry and Ron span round to face……..  
  
Another chapter? 


	4. Hermione and Ron

I just want to say hi to all the people who have reviewed me, if it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't bother continuing. Everyone knows how nice it is to get nice reviews!  
  
Ok so back to the story I guess.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry and Ron both said in unison.  
  
"Hermione where have you been? Oh its so good to see you!"  
  
Hermione didn't reply though she was to busy looking at Ron in a face that had traces of guilt and happines splashed all over it. Harry turned to Ron he was also staring at Hermione with the same happines but Harry couldn't help notice a tinge of anger as well.  
  
"snap out of it you two!"  
  
Harry fiercely clapped his hands in front of there faces, he was actually quite annoyed at there behaviour it looked as though they had never seen another human being before. Harry started laughing feeling immensly embarresed for them when they finaly stop staring and have to make conversation. But to Harry surprise they both started giggling with him and before Harry could do anything about it they were standing kissing and hugging in the middle of the room. Harry felt a right idiot standing there watching but when he nervously turned round it turned out that everyone was watching. After what seemed like hours they finally sepearated to roars of cheering and wolf whistles. Ron turned round looking at everyone grinning but Hermione turned to look at Harry gave him a hug and when she let go faced him biting her bottom lip. The three of them talked for ages as they had there lunch in the great hall they had so much to catch up on. Harry couldn't believe it had taken so many years for Ron and Hermione to finally show there feelings for each other. Once the shock of being with his to best friends again had started to die down Harry decided it a good idea to try and circulate round and see all the people he recognised earlier. Ginny was getting chatted up by quite a few men and she looked slightly put out so Harry decided to go over there and try to be of some rescue. Just as he was walking over he heard Hermiones voice "Harry can we go and talk outside?" 


	5. Hermione's confession

Hi again to all the people who have reviewed me. I hope Emily and Katie are having fun on holiday and I cant wait till mine!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////  
  
"Yeah sure Hermione"  
  
They both walked outside in silence, Harry was about to stop a few feet away from the door but Hermione kept walking. They approached the lake.  
  
"Remember when we used to sit here Harry?"  
  
"Oh yeah rushing essays for the next lesson"  
  
"Yeah that but do you remember when we used to sit here and talk for ages?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose sort of."  
  
Harry didn't know what Hermione was getting at but he knew it was cold at here and he would have preferred to be inside.  
  
"Ok Harry the thing is I left for a reason!"  
  
"Well I sort of figured that out"  
  
"Listen Harry im going to tell you why. I left because I was confused and I wasn't prepared to discuss my feelings with you and Ron cause well they were about you and Ron!" Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Oh ok, carry on."  
  
"Well it is difficult for me Harry!"  
  
"Ok im sorry please continue."  
  
"Well at school I really liked Ron. Then on are last year I found myself.well I found myself developing a like for you Harry!"  
  
Harry didn't know what to do he felt embarrassed for Hermione but he also really wanted her to continue.  
  
"And its just well I know I was leading Ron on quite a bit I couldn't just change over it would be unfair and it wouldn't feel right. I kept comparing the both of you and.. Well you actually came out the best if you like and I felt so guilty I was using you both in a way I had to leave. I made sure I finished all my work and that I wouldn't miss out on anything, my education meant a lot to me! Anyway back to the point, I came today for the reunion out of interest and then there was Ron and he looked really good, he still does and then .well you saw what happened. Then just now as we were eating lunch the same guilt I had all those years ago came back and well I sort of felt like I owe you this confession so there you go!"  
  
"Wow"  
  
Harry didn't really know what to say, he felt slightly gutted cause he too liked Hermione at Hogwarts and he would be lying if he said that he hadnt thought about her that much.  
  
"Well Hermione that was really brave. Thanks a lot."  
  
Hermione was shaking she was obviously more nervous about telling Harry than she made out.  
  
"Sorry Harry for putting it on you like that. The thing is I don't feel any better about confessing to be honest I actually feel worse!"  
  
"Don't worry, look I think we better be getting back."  
  
"WAIT! Its just oh Harry I don't know anymore can you tell me what to do? Oh Harry will you run away with me?  
  
"I er... well I er."  
  
"Sorry im being stupid I just got carried away, anyway even if I meant it its not like your going to leave your wife and daughter for me is it?" 


End file.
